The present invention relates to a valve for a compressor arranged on a valve plate on the compressor. The valve is of the type which covers an aperture in the valve plate with a corresponding laminated valve body, the valve body being supported by a valve catcher in the form of a curved plate which is attached, together with the valve body, to the valve plate by means of at least one screw. This type of valve is rather usual in cooling compressors.
As mentioned, the valve body is laminated and usually consists of one or more thin plates of spring steel. In order to ensure a gradual deformation of the valve body, this is covered by a valve catcher. The aperture in the valve plate usually comprises several slots, the valve body as well as the catcher being divided into a corresponding number of fingers.
Even though the valve catcher and the attachment of the valve body are carefully constructed, the life of the latter will not be satisfactorily long. This is a problem, particularly with cooling compressors which must be able to operate automatically without any maintenance for long periods. The fault is caused either because the curve of the valve body is concentrated in one area or a few small areas where the material becomes fatigued and cracks, or because the material becomes fatigued and cracks as a result of repeated impact.
In order to remedy this, it is proposed according to the invention to coat the under side of the valve catcher with an elastic material, preferably plastic or rubber so that there is less strain on the valve body. At the same time, this considerably dampens the noise from the valve in operation. The valve according to the invention is described in the following specification and defined in the accompanying claims.
It is obvious that the elastic coating on the valve catcher must be of a material which will tolerate both the compressor oil and the operating medium of the compressor, for example a coolant. Teflon has proved to be suitable in this respect.